everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
MOVING IN
MOVING IN is the fifty-seventh video in the Everyman HYBRID series. It depicts HABIT and an unknown camera operator preparing a room in an unknown house for Jeff. YouTube Description NUMBNUTS AND I CLEAR OUT MY NEW BACHELOR PAD WHILE THE FAT ONE IS OFF PLAYING HOUSE WITH THE DOCTOR. WE'RE CLEANING UP FOR OUR DINNER GUEST, THE ONE WITH THE DEAD BROTHER. (1/2) Transcript [After a few seconds of blackness, the video begins with a shot of HABIT , standing at the bottom of a staircase. He takes out a knife, and takes one quiet step. He hesitates before signaling to the unknown cameraperson. He then begins to cautiously climb up the stairs, stopping at one point to check a creaking step, before reaching the top. At the top, HABIT turns to a door on the left and puts his hand on the knob. He turns to the camera and silently signals the cameraperson to step back and stay quiet. His hand returns to the doorknob as he presses his ear against the door. He waits a few moments before violently bursting through the door with his shoulder. The camera then cuts out. When it returns, the camera is filming HABIT coming back up the stairs, from behind what appear to be blinds. HABIT is humming to himself as he turns into the same doorway as before and checks a table before turning toward the camera.] HABIT':' Alright, fucker! Let's go... signals with his hand for the cameraperson to come to him. The camera emerges from behind the blinds and follows HABIT into the room. Here, we see a table full of assorted knives, handcuffs, duct tape, and an axe. HABIT: 'Now, first rule, this table is mine. You don't touch the table, ''the camera leans in towards the knives ''you don't even look'' at the fucking table! You don't touch it, you don't look at it, you don't grab none of this, got it? Unless I specifically ask you to. Dig? camera bobs up and down in a nodding motion. HABIT turns to another door in the same room and walks to it. 'HABIT: '''Alright daddyo, next! ''camera lingers on the table's contents for a few more moments. 'HABIT: '''Come here, come here! Now, currently I got the squatters sitting in here. They're over in the corner, you're not gonna see 'em, don't worry about it. But I'm gonna clear those out for poor little Jeffers. ''opens the door, revealing a completely black room. '''HABIT: This is where the magic is gonna fuckin' happen, kid. See that floodlight? I want that floodlight plugged in over there, in that corner. You got it? Now, if the floodlight goes out, you plug it back in. walks into the room and disappears into the dark. HABIT: Where I want you to aim the floodlight is right here at this kiddo chair. holds up a small, yellow children's chair into the light before setting it back down. 'HABIT: '''That's where little Jeffers is gonna be. And that's where I'm gonna carve 'im up. Mostly. I'm probably gonna be all over the place, over here, there, on the floor, just try and follow us the best you can. You got it? Okay. ''emerges from the room back through the door. 'HABIT: '''Keep that camera on us. Don't look at the corners, ''the camera meanders away from HABIT, panning towards the shelves ''don't look at the door, like you're doing now, don't look at the- ''slams the door shut. 'HABIT: '''Fucking pay attention! ''stares at the camera for a few moments before walking past the cameraperson. 'HABIT: '''You things give me the fucking creeps, I hate you so- ''End Notes *The YouTube description ends with 1/2. Part 2/2 is (Colon) D. Speculation *The camera is being operated by the entity previously referred to in "-.-." *Vinny is in the Candleverse with Dr. Corenthal, explaining the lack of updates since The Property. *It seems that this was Evan/HABIT's first time in the house featured in the video. The title (MOVING IN) implies that he is getting settled in. *It's unknown what HABIT means when he refers to 'the squatters' in the back room; it's possible that he has since murdered the former residents of the house and was keeping them captive in that room. *A few seconds directly before the video ends, HABIT can be heard saying: "You things give me the fucking creeps, I hate you so..." before ending. HABIT, himself has never shown any emotions that relate to fear, and/or disturbing. This means that the entity is most likely not The Rake, Nick, one of the mystery cameramen, or Slenderman. The only possible person other than that is the unbound proxy Firebrand, who is working with HABIT to stop Slenderman. External Links *Video Category:Videos __FORCETOC__